Love mixed in with fighting
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Nicole is a mysterious girl that no one knows,until Trowa Barton finds her and then everything changes.
1. Love Mixed in With Fighting:Prologue

Love Mixed in With Fighting  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey! Stop right there you little thief!"said an OZ soldier.  
  
"Oh shut up,"I whispered as I drew my gun to shoot the soldier. Luckily enough,it hit the son of a bitch in the knee and he finally stops chasing after me.  
  
I'm Nicole. 16 years old with a license to kill. At least that's what people think about me. I work and live alone. I respect no one. I live by own rules. I did love someone though. A person named Trowa Barton,who I met when I was 7 years old. But how did we meet is what you probably want to know.  
  
Well,let's see. When I was about 6 years old,I started working for the Barton Foundation. There,I met a person named No-Name(or Nanashi). I was working as a mechanic,which meant I had to help on the mobile suits. And that's when I met him.  
  
He was very quiet of course. He didn't have any memory of his past, and he was also fighting in battles. I almost thought that he was a person who had no soul. But when I was about 13 years old,something strange started happening. It was a thing called Operation Meteor. The "real" Trowa and some mad doctors were talking about blowing up the Earth and killing billions of people just because this person named Heero Yuy had been assassinated and these wanted revenge. But Trowa,was shot. And No-name took Trowa's name(which I thought was may much better.).  
  
But Trowa was leaving,which left a paindful feeling in my heart. It's been 8 years since I last saw him. I haven't hear about him or anything. He's a gundam pilot that's fighting a war. I just wish that I was figthing with him. With my gundam...Nanashi.  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Trowa and I meet again and I ...

Chapter 1  
  
I've always been chased by OZ soilders. I steal,I lie,and I cheat. That's the way I've known how to live. And at times,I wish I didn't have to. But I have no home. I have no life. But I especially miss Trowa. That is,until I finally got the chance to see him again...face to face.  
  
"HEY! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT MEAT!"yelled another OZ officers.  
  
I would've drawn my gun,but what the hell? I was almost home. Well,I was until I was stopped by a gundam.  
  
"Hey,I saw what you did,said the familiar voice.  
  
"My god. Is that you Trowa?"I asked.  
  
He didn't say anything for a minute(I guess he was studying me for a minute or something.). Then he got out,and stared at me,smiling. "I thought I'd never see you again...Nicole."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"How could I ever forget you? I could never forget that voice."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't. I thought I've never see you again. Especially since you're fighting a war."  
  
"You haven't forgotten have you?"  
  
"No. But this doesn't seem like the real Trowa I used to know. The Trowa that I knew didn't have a soul."  
  
"That's what you thought of me?"  
  
"Not just me Trowa. Everyone who worked for the Barton Foundation."  
  
"You're just lucky you aren't as lonely as me."  
  
"I wouldn't say that Trowa. I've been living by myself ever since I left the foundation. I'm not a gundam pilot. But there is something I need to show you."  
  
Since Trowa was one of the people who I could trust,I showed him my gundam Nanashi. He's the only one who's known about my gundam since I left the foundation.  
  
"I think you should join us."  
  
"Who's 'us' ?"  
  
"I mean,the gundam pilots."  
  
"I dunno Trowa. Do you think that I could do it?"  
  
"Nicole,when we were kids,you never had to worry about going into battles,but I had to. But I think this should your chance. Just to see what you can do."  
  
"Trowa,I'm a mechanic. I really don't even know why I have this gundam in the first. I stole it from someone."  
  
"As so did I. So we're even. We'll always be in touch."  
  
I had to think for a second,then I made up my mind. "Alright. I'll do it."  
  
"Well,let's go then."  
  
"Wait! Where's your gundam?!"  
  
"Don't worry. Heavyarms knows when the enemy's around."  
  
"Alright then. I'll meet you in a sec."  
  
White Reflection  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
Kanashimi mo itami mo furikuru you ni habataku  
  
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete.  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo  
  
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana "Never ending story"  
  
Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
  
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni.  
  
Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
  
Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchizuke  
  
Kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Akiramenai jounetsu  
  
Shinjite tsuranuku  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
"Trowa,where are we going?"I asked.  
  
"Not very far."  
  
"I didn't ask that."  
  
He smiled. "I like your tatics. We're going to outerspace. To fight the enemy."  
  
Wow. I was going to outerspace again. Outerspace had been like my home when I was younger. But then I had moved to Earth and I had almost forgot about the colonies until A.C. 195. But I haven't been to the colonies since.  
  
Space was beautiful,especially since there were more colonies. But something was telling me that I wasn't doing the right thing by going back into space. But I was with Trowa. What could be so bad?  
  
Trowa and I landed on Colony L3 X-1225. It looked like a friendly colony without any OZ soldiers. That was the bad thing about Earth. There were so many soldiers there,if you were their enemy(even if they didn't know.),they would jump out of no where and try to kill you. I saw that many times in my past. I don't consider me being the lucky ones. I've just managed to get away fast I guess. I dunno.  
  
"Alright Trowa. Who'd you bring in this time?"asked a voice.  
  
"Don't worry about her Duo. She's a person from my past."  
  
"Oh. A friend. Well,I'll be. I'm Duo."  
  
He put out his hand I shook it politely. "I'm Nicole,"I said with a stern.  
  
"Wow Trowa. I guess she could be a gundam pilot. But I'm gonna have to see that for myself."  
  
"You'll get your chance. Just give her some time,"he said. But then the sirens went off. The enemy was close by.  
  
"Well,I think she'll be getting her chance right now. Let's go!  
  
To tell you the truth,I was a little bit scared. This was the first time I had fought in a real battle. I knew people had died in battles. Was I going to be one of those people,I thought.  
  
Fighting off the enemy wasn't that hard,it's just that they kept coming back over and over again.  
  
"You're doing pretty good,"Trowa said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to take it from here?"  
  
"No,I'm doing fine."  
  
"Alright then,"and he flew off.  
  
Well,maybe I had made a little lie. But I wasn't weak,and I knew that.  
  
Two hours later I was about to die. The enemy kept coming after me. Like I was a magnet or something. Every second I was getting hit with over 700 shots from either the Leos or Taurses. I didn't want to say anything though. I was going to fight until I died. Well...maybe until Trowa said something.  
  
"Nicole,you've had enough. Get back to the base."  
  
I couldn't refuse. So I left for the base. I felt kind of bad though because I was leaving Trowa. But I knew he could take care of himself. That was the kind of person he was.  
  
"I can't believe you did that,"he said when he got back to the base. "Oh,and your bleeding."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"A little bit on the arm."  
  
But I didn't say anything because I fainted.  
  
Hours later,I found myself in a hospital bed,with Trowa by my side.  
  
"You're finally up,"he said.  
  
"Oh god. What happened?"  
  
"You fainted."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No,it's ok. At least you're alright."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"5 hours. I was starting to get worried."  
  
"I feel like I was going to die."  
  
"You should've stopped when I told you to or you wouldn't have fainted."  
  
"I know. I just didn't know that was going to happen until it did."  
  
"I know. But you did so good out there."  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course. I think you're a regular."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"But I don't think you should just be a gundam pilot."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I think you should be a lutieneant. Lt Nicole."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll be working at a base on Earth,with Commander."  
  
"That's his name?"  
  
"That's the only name he's been going by. But you'll be running this place."  
  
"Trowa,are you sure I can do that? I miss the colonies."  
  
"I know. But I think it'll be good if you stayed on the Earth. You don't know about all this pain we've going through."  
  
"But I care about you. I care about everyone."  
  
"And I care about you. That's why I want you to stay on the Earth."  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"Look,these people are going to be like family to you. But I don't think the manager was another person leaving the traveling circus."  
  
"That's what you do when you aren't figthing?"  
  
"It's the only way I know how to hide myself."  
  
"You're going to get yourself killed one of these days Trowa,you know that right?"  
  
"Don't worry about me alright?"  
  
"I know. I know how you can be."  
  
"I'll always try to be with you ok?"  
  
"Trowa...do you think I can do this?"  
  
"Nicole,I think this is your only chance."  
  
"Alright...I'll give it a shot."  
  
"Good,"he got up,and kissed my cheek,which really suprised me. "You're the only one right now that I give a damn about. So be happy about what I'm doing for you."  
  
"I am Trowa. But when are we leaving?"  
  
"You mean:when are you leaving? As soon as you can get up on your feet."  
  
"I could probably do that right now,"I tried to get up,but I stumbled.  
  
"You ok?!"he asked as he caught me.  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine. I guess I'm not ready."  
  
"Give yourself some time Nicole. But I'll be here until you get out alright?"  
  
"But what about fighting?"  
  
"Nicole,there are 5 gundams pilots. Well,there's going to be 6 because of you. I can take some time off because of them."  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
"Anything for an old friend."  
  
"Trowa,did you ever care about me when we were kids?"  
  
He looked away. "That's really a hard question to answer."  
  
"Just be honest with me."  
  
"Of course I did. But it wasn't easy for me to love anyone back then."  
  
"I understand what you're trying to say. Are you going to stay here for the night?"  
  
"I'm going to stay in this very room until you get better."  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
"It's the only way I can show you that I love you."  
  
"Thank you." I felt like I was going to cry. Why are you doing this to me Trowa,I thought. You've never done this before. You've never cared about anyone before. Why do you care about me so much? But I didn't say any more. I was just to scared.  
  
I stayed at the hospital for a while,and like he had promised,Trowa had stayed with me until I was feeling better. To tell you the truth,I almost felt I was going to die. The doctors were always coming in and out of room to take blood and making sure that I hadn't died. This wasn't the first time this had happened to me though. But I hated doing it in front of Trowa. Especially since I didn't want him to think that I was weak.  
  
Trowa told me that I was getting out of the hospital in two days. Which really sucked because I hated hospitals. They always remind me of death. When I 6 years old,I got transfer to a hospital because I had fainted. When I got out,I heard people talking about this person who had died and their parents and relatives. It was really sad and I felt sorry for them. But I had to tell myself to be strong. Besides,I was a soldier. I needed to stop worrying to much...  
  
"Hey sleepy head. Ready to go?"Trowa asked the day I was supposed to leave the hospital.  
  
"Yes,and thank god!"  
  
"Good. I have a shuttle for us."  
  
"I thought I was the one who was leaving."  
  
"No. I'm going too. I set you up so I might as well introduce you to the crew."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I didn't like the feeling of going back to Earth. Actually,I hated it! I felt like the enemy was just waiting for me. Just getting ready to kill me. But,in a way,I knew I was safe because I had Trowa with me.  
  
"Well,we're here,"he said.  
  
"Yeah. So soon."  
  
"You don't sound happy."  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"No. Tell me now."  
  
"I just hate this place! It's like my enemy!"  
  
"I know. But I can't send you to the colonies."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have some unfinished business to take care of and I don't want you getting involved."  
  
"Trowa,I can't let you do this."  
  
"Nicole,it's better off this way."  
  
I just couldn't say anything. Was he right,or was he wrong? What if he got killed? "Nicole,if I do get killed,I want you to have this,"he handed me a cross that someone had given him a long time ago.  
  
"Trowa,if you're trying to get yourself killed you might as well take me with you."  
  
"No. I can't let you die too."  
  
My eyes widened. What the hell are you thinking Trowa,I thought. Why the hell are you trying to get yourself killed?!  
  
"I'll try to call you whenever I can. But right now. It's best if you stay here. Promise me you won't try to get yourself killed?"  
  
I felt like I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I was a gundam pilot and I had to stay strong. "Alright. I promise."  
  
"That's a good girl."  
  
"But when we'll I see you again?"  
  
"When OZ'll get to the point and stop trying to trick the people of the colonies."  
  
My eyes widened again. I remembered what happened that day. All the gundam pilots had been banished from the colonies because OZ had befriened them. That also scared me because I didn't want anyone to find out that I was a gundam pilot.  
  
"But can you promise me another thing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Promise me that unless you have to have to get called out of school for some reason because you have to fight,don't you dare tell anyone that you're a gundam pilot. You never know what one could do to you."  
  
I nodded my head. "Alright. I can do that."  
  
"Alright then. I'll be off,"he jumped into his gundam,and left.  
  
Snow Planet  
  
Yawaraka na hoshikuzu mitai sa  
  
Umaretate no Snow Flake  
  
Goggle de miageta yozora ga  
  
Mabushii Snow Time Planet  
  
Masshiro ni kagayaku sekai ha  
  
Marude betsu no hoshi sa  
  
Konayuki no mashita ni machi no hi  
  
Twinkle Snow Time Planet  
  
Tsubasa wo ashi ni tsuketeru tenshitachi ga tobi kou  
  
Konna yoru zutto matteta kimi ni sotto sasayaku  
  
Sora no hate made tonde ke sou sa  
  
Suroogu kassouro ni shite  
  
Koori no kaze ga odoru yo Snowy Snowy World  
  
Ryuuseitachi mo yuki ni kawatte  
  
Sekai wo kirei ni kazaru yo  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Flyin' I'm Flyin' Like A Lonely Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
  
Koishiteru wakusei mitai sa  
  
Kimi no me ni mo nite te  
  
Tooku kara nagameta chikyuu ha  
  
Twinkle Snow Time Planet  
  
Lodge no modo no akari ga kiete iku tabi setsunai  
  
Kimi to kita kyonen no heya wo kotoshi mo mata totta no  
  
Sora no hate made fubuite misete  
  
Hajimete nemutta hi mitai  
  
Kimi ni omoi wo todokete Snowy Snowy World  
  
Konna uchuu wo tabi shite iru no  
  
Kimi dake noseta ryuusei ha  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Flyin' I'm Flyin' Like A Lonely Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You  
  
Sora no hate made tonde ke sou sa  
  
Suroogu kassouro ni shite  
  
Koori no kaze ga odoru yo Snowy Snowy World  
  
Ryuuseitachi mo yuki ni kawatte  
  
Sekai wo kirei ni kazaru yo  
  
Ichiban suki na kimi ga ita yuki no Planet  
  
I'm Fallin' I'm Fallin' With A Snowy Angel  
  
I Miss You I Miss You So I Love You Love You 


	3. Chapter 2: I meet the crew and something...

Chapter 2  
  
The crew was very nice to me. And for some reason,I thought that the cammander had a serious crush on me. I would be starting school on Monday. Was I scared? Well,a little because I would starting out in a high school. But other than that,I felt fine. I just hoped that I could keep my indentity to myself. I tried to be as social as I could in the school. But I kept wondering if anyone would find out about my past. I was scared because I was making friends and I didn't want anyone to know what my past was like and that I was a war orphan.  
  
But something happened that weekend. Something that will haunt my forever. The day had started out like a regular day. I hadn't gotten any calls from Trowa,but I didn't worry about that. I knew he was doing just fine. But then something happened.  
  
"Lt! We've got a problem!"yelled the commander as he found me after school.  
  
"Commander,I told you not to call me during school!"  
  
"I know! But this is important."  
  
I had no choice but to go with him. Funny,I thought. They're aren't any mobile suits. "Alright. What's the situation?"I asked as I got into Nanashi.  
  
"Gundam pilots 01 and 03 have been spotted on the radar. They're trying to fight this new type of mobile suit,and it looks really bad."  
  
03,oh my god! That's Trowa,I thought! "You have no idea who is piloting the new mobile suit?"  
  
"No. They said it's actually a new type of gundam."  
  
Now that scared me. How many gundams are there,I thought. I thought there were only 5!  
  
"Do you know what it's called?"  
  
"Hang on........It's called the Wing Zero Gundam."  
  
"WING ZERO?!  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
"Yes,and if Quatre has a hand on that thing,he'll destroy all of outer space,and he'll kill Trowa."  
  
"So you're gonna try and stop him."  
  
"I'm sorry,but I have to. Trowa needs him."  
  
"But you'll die!"  
  
"I'm sorry,but I have to save Trowa. And I don't want you to try and stop me. I'm going to go all out on this." He gave me a salute and left. Nanashi,I'm sorry,but I have to save Trowa. I can't let him die,I thought. If I did,I wouldn't know what to do.  
  
Not only was Quatre at the fight,but Heero was there too! And Quatre wasn't being soft at all. I can't believe they actually built that thing! Quatre,what the hell are you doing,I thought. "TROWA!"  
  
"Nicole,go back home. You shouldn't be here!"  
  
"No Trowa. I can't do that. I can't let you die!" Trowa,I've known you to long,I thought. I would probably kill myself if you died.  
  
"Nicole,you're being a fool."  
  
"Trowa,I love you. So I can't let you die." But Quatre wasn't going to stand for this. He fired a shot without warning us. But I saved Trowa. "Quatre,what the hell is wrong with you?! How could you've been crazy to make this thing?!"  
  
"Nicole,he's gone crazy because of the grief in his heart. There's no point in talking to him. He won't listen."  
  
Quatre fired another shot. He tried to fire it at me,but Trowa pushed me out of the way. "TROWA! NO!"  
  
"Nicole,I'm sorry. But it had to end like this. Go back to Earth and retreat,"and with that,the Veayete blew up into peaces.  
  
"TROWA! NOOOOOOOO! DAMNIT!" I slammed my fist down on the arms.  
  
"Nicole,you'd better do what Trowa says,"said Heero. "I'll take care of Quatre."  
  
"Alright,"and left to go back to Earth.  
  
I was sadden and shocked when I got back to Earth. I couldn't believe that Quatre had done such a thing. He had gone crazy,I thought. Something had happened to him a few days ago. His father had died or something. I remembered they had something about that on the news.  
  
The crew had been tuning into the fight,so they knew about the retreat. They saluted me for at least trying to save Trowa.  
  
To tell you the truth,I was about to cry. Trowa was dead(or at least I thought he was),and I wouldn't be fighting for a while. Christmas was coming up soon,and I really wanted to spend with Trowa. Trowa,why did you do this? I told you I didn't want you to die,I thought. I don't want you trying to protect me. I can protect myself.  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about Trowa in the weeks to come. I was just to sad. I wouldn't talk to anybody,and I was starting to get depressed. I missed him to much. The only thing I was happy about was that OZ was finally over with. The problem now was Romefellar.  
  
Romefellar was like OZ the 2nd. They hated the gundams,and they would kill anybody who stood in their way. I heard they had already started attacking people in Europe,but I wasn't to worried about it. This was a very peacefull place. I would probably be surprised if OZ or Romefellar tried to attack us when Relena's on the brick.  
  
"Nicole,it's Duo,"said that fimilair voice that I hadn't heard in about a month.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've found Trowa."  
  
"Oh my god! He's alive!"  
  
He gave me a look. "Yeah."  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"Haven't you been in contact with him?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Good. I want you to come up the colonies now."  
  
"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Fine. C-ya in a minutes,"and the screen went blank.  
  
Oh my god! Trowa's alive and well! I knew he would make it through this! "Alright Duo. This had better be good,"I said when I found him.  
  
"Nicole,I wanna know what happened to Trowa. He isn't acting like himself."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He doesn't remember us anymore. I'm getting scared."  
  
"When did you find him?"  
  
"Yesterday,at the circus with Hilde."  
  
Great,I thought. The blast must've made him lose his memory. Well,at least he isn't dead. "Alright,I'll tell you what happened. Quatre went crazy and almost killed Trowa. I'm not kidding."  
  
"Great. So that's the reason why we never got any word from Quatre while we were at the Lunar Base."  
  
"You got captured didn't you."  
  
"You aren't the only one who knows."  
  
"I know. They should your gundam getting destroyed on Earth too. I can't believe how stupid the colonies are now."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Duo,I want to go see Trowa again."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well,see,there's this girl who won't let him fight. Trust me. She almost slapped my face. I think she's crazy."  
  
"It's Catherine. Don't worry about her."  
  
"Oooooh. So you know her?"  
  
"Yes,unfortunately."  
  
"I understand what you mean."  
  
"I want him back though. We were supposed to spend Christmas together. And that was a promise that he was going to keep."  
  
"Nicole,Trowa's a gundam pilot. He can't keep a lot of secrets. I know I haven't kept a lot. Only that I may run and hide,but I never tell a lie."  
  
"Then tell me one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where the hell is Trowa?!"  
  
"WHAT?! Nicole,c'mon! With he's memory gone,Trowa has no chance of coming back."  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to do whatever I can to get the love of my life back to me."  
  
He sighed. "I don't know what to say. I know I can't stop you. I just think that you're being crazy and foolish. You'll be lucky if you pull this off."  
  
"I know Duo. But I've got to try."  
  
"I know,I know."  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder. "If you ever find the other gundam pilots,tell them not to worry. Trowa'll be back soon. I promise."  
  
He smiled,and started to walk off,but then stopped. "Hey,if you wanna join us in outer space,there's a guy named Howard who has a ship named Peacemillion. I asked if it was ok if you could stay there. He said he wouldn't mind,"and with that,he left. 


	4. Chapter 3: I go searching for answers an...

Chapter 3  
  
I kept thinking about Duo's proposal. I didn't think that I was ready for outer space,but I was kind of getting tired of Earth. But I decided first that I was going to find Trowa. It was my only hope and my only destiny. I needed to do something adventurous for a change. But then again,I thought about something else. There was Trieze who I could kill. He was the leader of OZ. He wasn't liked by a lot of people(especially not by me!). In a way,I think he's the reason that Trowa was hurt and the reason why Quatre turned into a crazy person. It was his fault because the colonies were mixed up so much.  
  
Or in a way,it could've been Lady Une,Trieze's apprentice. But I heard that someone had shot her and the Lunar Base just because she had finally got the sense to release Duo and Wufei,who were still at the Lunar Base. But still,she was from OZ and I didn't think I could trust her.  
  
But you know what? I decided to go back to the Earth to get some more info on some stuff. I wanted to know where exactly where Trowa was, and what had happened to Heero and Quatre. Duo had told me those two had moved out to somewhere in Europe. He thought it was because Heero wanted to be close to Relena. But I knew he was just kidding. Because I remembered something. Before Relena had been taken of her position has Queen,Heero had tried to kill her. Everyone was talking about it.  
  
When I got back to the building,something had gone terribly wrong. The Commander had to go back to the colonies because his sister and mother were terribly sick. He had gone to the L5 colony clusters and didn't know when he was going to be back. He said it was OZ. They had taken everything from the colony and most of the people were already gone,but his family wouldn't leave. I kept thinking about then coming down here.  
  
"Nothing is going to change,"he said.  
  
"Commander,they need to get out of there,or they're going to die. You need to come back too. I need you. We need you."  
  
"I'll try to see if she wants to."  
  
"They haven't expected you,have they?"  
  
"No,not yet. There haven't been a lot of OZ officials around this colony since everyone left."  
  
"Oh,that's good."  
  
"Have you found 03 yet?"  
  
"No,not yet. That's why I came back. I need some questions answered. But I can only do that if you're here."  
  
"I'll try to be there as soon as possible."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"But there is something else I need to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"OZ isn't much of a threat anymore. It's a group called the White Fang."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"A new terrorist group formed by some people who used to be in OZ, but they can't stand the Earth. And guess who the leader is?"  
  
"It's Zechs isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Duo told me when I met him."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"When did you leave?"  
  
"About two weeks ago. I tried to contact you,but I couldn't."  
  
"I'm sorry. I should've come back earlier! It was all my fault!"  
  
"Don't say that. I know how important this search is to you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It seems that 01 and 04 are out in space somewhere."  
  
"And Wufei?"  
  
"Don't know. He dissapeared right after he was released from the Lunar Base."  
  
"Figures. He's always like that."  
  
"I heard that someone who used to be from OZ is looking for him though."  
  
"Have they succeeded yet?"  
  
"I don't know. I left before anyone gave me anymore information."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you think I can kill Trieze."  
  
"No. Leave that to 05. It's his duty."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"It's best right now if you go and try to find 03. He's the most important to you right now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Stay out in outer space as long as you can. It looks like the White Fang might be planning to attack Earth."  
  
"My god. Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Everybody's been talking about it."  
  
"Alright. But you had better promise me to get your mother and sister out of that colony before they die alright?"  
  
"You can promise me."  
  
"Good. I'll c-ya soon."  
  
"Alright. Stay safe. Over,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
I was so worried about the Commander that week that I didn't know what to do. Maybe I should kill Trieze on my own,I thought. Everything would be better that way. But then what about Trowa? I've got to find him.  
  
But for some reason,I did want my heart told me. It told me to find Trowa. He's the love of your life right?  
  
I stayed on Earth for a few more days though. I wanted to make sure that the Commander got back home with his mother and sister. And luckly enough,they made it.  
  
"So,how are they doing?"I asked when he got back.  
  
"Not bad. They'll recover soon. Have you found 03 yet?"  
  
"No. Not yet. I wanted to make sure that your family made it here safe."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"They didn't approve at first did they?"  
  
"No,but I had to urge them or they would've died."  
  
"I'm glad they did the right thing."  
  
"I am too. What about 03?"  
  
"I should look for him,I know. But I've been so worried about you."  
  
"I know. But it would be better if you would start looking for 03 now. Now that I'm back I can take care of the crew."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
He stared at me and winked. "Go find him. It's your destiny."  
  
My heart filled with joy. "Alright. I promise I won't let you down."  
  
I was so scared about going into space again. But I promised I wouldn't let the Commander down. I had to find Trowa and the other gundam pilots.  
  
"Nicole,is that you?!"said a voice. It was Quatre.  
  
"Quatre?! Oh my god!"  
  
"Where've you been. We've been looking all over for you!Well,I've been."said another voice. It was Trowa!  
  
"Trowa? I thought you..."  
  
"Died? No,I lost my mind."  
  
"I knew about that. Duo told me."  
  
"I thought so. Why haven't you been in space?"  
  
"I've been on Earth,searching for answers."  
  
"I guess you've found them?"  
  
"You being one of them."  
  
"Great,now you can come to Peacemillion with us."  
  
I didn't know what to say. The light in his eyes couldn't be wrong. "Alright then."  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too Trowa."  
  
He got closer to me,and our lips met. I felt like I wanted to cry. I hadn't seen Trowa in almost 2 months. We had broken our promise to spend Christmas together because Trowa had tried to get himself killed.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"I asked after our lips parted.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you want to save my life? Why did you try to kill yourself."  
  
"Because then Quatre would've destroyed everything and everyone in outer space. And I couldn't let him do that."  
  
I nodded. "I see."  
  
"But don't worry about that now. I'm here,and I'm alive."  
  
Yes,I thought. You are alive. But for two months,I thought you were dead. It's like God gave you another chance or something. "I've just missed you so much,"and I hate to admit this,but I started to cry.  
  
"Hey,what are these? Tears? C'mon now. I've missed you too,"he smiled and brushed away my tears. "Let's go to outer space."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Second Impression  
  
Ima kirameku kaze no naka  
  
Yubisaki made ai ni  
  
Tsutsumareteitai yo sotto.  
  
Itsumo doori futari  
  
Nanige nai ichinichi  
  
Da kedo hon no sukoshi  
  
Kokoro tokimeiteru  
  
Tabun kinou kataamoi data ano goro no nikki mitsuketa sei ne  
  
Koi de umetsukusareteta page ni ima de ha chotto tere warai da kedo.  
  
Ima shinayaka na rhythm de  
  
Mune no naka ni tsuzuru  
  
Anata he no kotoba ha LOVIN' YOU  
  
Ima mayowanai hitomi de  
  
Ai wo mitsumeteru yo  
  
Yasashiku nareru kara ONLY YOU  
  
Toku ni nani mo futari  
  
Kawaranai asu de mo  
  
Kitto kamawanai yo  
  
Egao sagaseru nara  
  
Fashion zasshi no unmei ran yori  
  
Shinjirareru yo ne futari no mirai  
  
Koi ga shidai ni ai he kawaru tabi shizen na jibun fueteru ki ga suru.  
  
Ima kaze ni nabiku kami ni  
  
Kirei da to omoeru  
  
Jibun ga suki da kara LOVIN' YOU  
  
Ima kazaranai omoi de  
  
Toki wo kasanetai yo  
  
Anata ga suki da kara ONLY YOU  
  
Sou anata ni ano hi deaete wakatta  
  
Tsuyosa mo yowasa mo hontou no hohoemi mo  
  
Ima shinayaka na rhythm de  
  
Mune no naka ni tsuzuru  
  
Anata he no kotoba ha LOVIN' YOU  
  
Ima mayowanai hitomi de  
  
Ai wo mitsumeteru yo  
  
Yasashiku nareru kara ONLY YOU  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was going to see the other gundam pilots again( actually,I hadn't really seen Wufei since he kept running off all the time!). But Wufei,Duo and Heero weren't the only people I was going to meet.  
  
There was also Noin(that woman the Commander was talking about who wanted to find the gundam pilots.),Sally(who was also from OZ,but quit and joined with the Alliance. She was hoping to find Wufei,who was an old friends of her's.),and the of course,there was Howard(he created the Tallgeese,and was a good friend of Zechs' before the whole Libra/ Peacemillion thing came about.). Howard was very cool. He was old,but still acted like he was only in his 30s. If you ask me,it's kind of funny.  
  
To tell you the truth,the reason why I wanted to go out to outer space was to fight and to be with Trowa. I just wanted to fight so badly. Not piloting Nanashi for two months was kind of bad for me.  
  
"Do you think that you're ready?"Trowa asked me.  
  
"Yes Trowa. You know it like everyone else."  
  
He sighed. "Alright." (the only thing that we didn't know about was that Duo's friend,Hilde, and somehow gotten aboard Libra and had coppied down some data about the shipwhich would really come in handy later.)  
  
Trowa and I walked into the resting room later that afternoon. Duo and Wufei were playing a game of chess,Heero was drinking something,and Quatre had just come in to report that the repairs on "their" gundams had finally been finished.  
  
I wasn't surprised that Heero was being so quiet,but I didn't want to ask him why either. Actually,to tell you the truth,I kind of already knew why. He was worried about Relena. How did I know? Well,who else would he be thinking about?! But the alarms went off and we had to scramble.  
  
We were all given a warning that the engines had just been repaired and we shouldn't go and wreak them. We just said alright,and got ready to fight.  
  
"They are coming in from the right!"yelled Quatre.  
  
Great,I thought. They're all going to come at me. The only problem was that I'd never fought these types of mobile suits(they were virgos). I had been used to fighting suits like Aries and Leos. But I had to fight if I was going to prove my self worthy.  
  
But then something happened. Someone was reading out a message to all the gundam pilots(well,actually,it was more to Duo than to us.). It was Hilde!  
  
"Duo,go find her!"said Quatre.  
  
"And leave you guys?!"  
  
"We will take take of everything here!"  
  
"Duo wait!"I shouted. "Let me go with you."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes. Let the other gundam pilots take care of the Virgos. You need to go and save Hilde,NOW!"  
  
"Alright. Whatever you say,"and we left the battle to go find Hilde. 


	5. Chapter 4: Trowa proposes to me

Chapter 4  
  
We found Hilde alright. The only problem was that she was being chased by suits that Heero and Trowa had used when they were fighting Quatre. Mercerious and the Veyeate(but this time,some people had made like copies of them.). I was terrified to see what they had done to Hilde. If it wasn't for Duo(and me.),she would've died.  
  
"Nicole,I want you to get Hilde out of here. NOW!"  
  
"No problem!" I guess Hilde heard him because she didn't say anything (ok,that would be kind of bad!)  
  
"Duo,she isn't moving!"  
  
"Don't worry about that. Just get her out of here before those things try to kill her."  
  
I didn't say anything. I just nodded and left the scene.  
  
"Nicole,you alright?"Trowa asked when I got to Peacemillion.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. But I don't think Hilde is."  
  
"Duo'll be back shortly to make sure Hilde's alright."  
  
"That's good. I think she survived this though."  
  
"Good. Well,here comes Duo now. I'll be back at Peacemillion shortly with Duo."  
  
"Alright,"and the screen clicked off. I couldn't believe what I saw. I was glad that Hilde had survived that attack,but all for a disk on Libra? Oh well. She was kind of brave. I think she really wanted Heero and Relena to get back together. I dunno.  
  
"Hey,we're back,"said Duo. "How is she?"  
  
"Not bad. But she's lost about 50% of her blood."  
  
"That's not good I'm guessing."  
  
"Not really. I'm just glad she isn't going to die."  
  
"Trowa wants to talk to you."  
  
"Alright. I'll c-ya later Duo. Tell Hilde I said,"and I left the room.  
  
"Oh thank god you're alright,"Trowa said as he ran to me and pulled me into his arms.  
  
"I should be saying that to you."  
  
"She is going to be ok right?"  
  
"She's going to be fine Trowa. Duo's with her now."  
  
"He didn't seem very happy about it I'm guessing."  
  
"Not the least bit. But he's really happy that she's going to leave though."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Where did Heero,Quatre,and Wufei go?"  
  
"They're somewhere on the ship. They might be working on their gundams."  
  
"Yeah. I bet."  
  
"Trowa,I really don't want to say this,but...."I paused,not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Someone made copies of the Mercerious and the Veyeate."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I think it was someone from the White Fang. But I don't know who."  
  
"It was probably Dorothy if you ask me,"said Duo as he stepped into the room. "Heero's left for Libra."  
  
"Did you give him the disk?"  
  
"That's the first thing I gave him when I saw him. Then I told him that Hilde and met Relena on Libra."  
  
"So I'm guessing that he's gonna go all out on this?"  
  
"I have no idea. I just hope that those two make it back alive."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Libra's planning to destroy the Earth,"said Quatre as he walked into the room. "We're planning to ram this ship into Libra sometime tomorrow."  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"  
  
"It's the only thing we can do now,"said Trowa.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"I gonna make this an order,so don't any of you forget,"said Sally as she came into the room. "We're ramming this ship into Libra in approximately 0040 hours. I want you all to be on high alert alright?"  
  
Everyone nodded with a stern face.  
  
"Nicole,can you do me a favor?"asked Trowa.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When we all leave Peacemillion,I want you to go back to Earth."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"To tell the crew that everything's going to be alright. Quatre has some friends that will be coming up to help us."  
  
I nodded. "Aright."  
  
He came closer to me,and our lips met again. "There's something I want to give you,"then,he got down on one knee. "Nicole,will you marry me?"  
  
I felt like I was going to cry again. I really had no choice. "Yes!"  
  
He got up,and put the ring on my finger. "Thank you so much.  
  
"But why did you want to marry me?"  
  
"Because we've been through so much together. And you tried to save my life."  
  
"But when are we going to get married."  
  
"Next Christmas. Is that ok?"  
  
"That would be just fine."  
  
"Good. God I love you."  
  
"I love you too,Trowa. And I always will."  
  
Rhythm Emotion  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
Mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sora sazu ni  
  
Atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai  
  
Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru  
  
Anata dakara dakishimetai  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
Sou shinayaka ni ima wo suhada de uketomete  
  
Motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo  
  
Subete ga kirameiteta  
  
Osanai hi no "kise ki" tori modoshite.  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Otagai no setsunasa  
  
Kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono Kiss de tashikana  
  
Jyounetsu wo tsutaetai so faraway.  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
I still couldn't believe that Trowa wanted to marry me. I kept staring at my ring smiling. But there was another thing that worried me. Libra and Peacemillion were going to ram into each other soon. And that meant I had to get ready to go back to Earth.  
  
I decided to get up before all the other gundam pilots so I could go see Nanashi before I went back to Earth. "Oh Nanashi. What am I going to do once I'm back on Earth? What if I don't get to see Trowa again?"  
  
"Of course you'll get to see me again,"it was Trowa!"  
  
"Trowa! My god! You scared me!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I heard your footsteps,so I followed you here."  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"In the resting room. I'm just not tired. What about you?"  
  
"I'm getting ready to go back to Earth."  
  
"I feel really bad sending you back there,but I think it's for the best."  
  
"I know. And I don't blame you."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Did you tell the other gundam pilots?"  
  
"I don't know if Heero and Wufei know. But you know where they are of course."  
  
"Will you promise to come back?"  
  
"You know I will. My faince."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem love."  
  
I looked at my watch. My 0040 hours on this ship were almost up. "Trowa,I want to stay here."  
  
"Nicole,no."  
  
"Trowa,not being with you is...it's just not right."  
  
"Nicole,please. We've already been through this."  
  
"Trowa,I can't leave you. If I do...then the Commander will expell me from the crew."  
  
"When did he tell you that?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Now I see why you want to stay so badly."  
  
"It's not just because of that,but we also broke a promise to each other."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We were supposed to spend christmas together,and then you ended up getting hurt. The commander said that if I broke another promise to you, that I would be expelled from the crew. And this is my promise. To stay with you."  
  
"Alright. But if things do get serious I want you to go back to Earth. You hear?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good. Well,we'd better start waking up everyone and start saying goodbye to the crew."  
  
"Where will they be?"  
  
"They'll be headed for MO II."  
  
"What about Heero and Relena?"  
  
"Don't worry about those two. They'll be safe if they've got each other."  
  
"I just hope he comes back."  
  
"Oh,he will. He's got to defend the Earth if something happens." He looked at his watch. "Well,it's time to wake everybody up."  
  
"To bad. Everybody's already up,"said Duo,stretching. "I thought you were going back to Earth."  
  
"Well,things can chance. I'm staying here with you guys."  
  
"C'mon guys. We've got to go,"said Quatre.  
  
"You guys go on ahead. I need to talk to Nicole for a second,"said Trowa.  
  
"Alright. But you'd better be quick,"said Duo.  
  
Duo,Quatre,and Wufei got into their gundams,and left. "What's up?"  
  
"I want you to stay with Quatre when the ships ram into each other. There's a chance that something might come up,"he said.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Well,are you ready to go?"  
  
"You know I am."  
  
"Alright. Keep safe. I love you,"he kissed me on the cheek.  
  
I walked into Nanashi,unafraid and fearless. Alright Nanashi,I thought. Tell me you can still do this. Do it not just for me,but for everybody in the universe. For the colonies and the Earth. Make them proud Nanashi.  
  
Just Communication Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita  
  
Furueteru yubisaiki ha nani wo motomesama you no  
  
Togire togire demo tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
  
Sameta furi suru koto de otona ni nante narenai  
  
Anata no manazashi momoritai  
  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Tooi yoake made yori sotte sugoshitai yo  
  
Nani mo ka mo nakushitemo yasashisa dake na kusazuni  
  
Kotoba yori Kiss de tagai no kodou kanjite  
  
Jyou netsu wo hiki yo seru isshun dakedo ei en.  
  
Setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
  
Nakitai kurai ni anata dake ga itoshii  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo yuzura naide  
  
Wakari aeru hito ga ireba  
  
Tatakau koto dekiru kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ai wo hanasa naide  
  
Afure dashita atsui sugao  
  
Motsureta mune toki hanatte tonight!  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight! 


	6. Chapter 5: The end of the long battle

Chapter 5  
  
Trowa and I got out of Peacemillion in a hurry. We probably would've been killed if we stayed in there any longer. Trowa told Quatre that I was supposed to stay with him. Quatre didn't mind(at least I hope didn't.).  
  
"Nicole,we're gonna go straight for the control room,"said Quatre. "There's somebody I need to meet there."  
  
I nodded. "Alright." What I didn't know was that Trowa was right. Something was going to happen to Trowa.  
  
We watched in horror as Libra and Peacemillion collided into each other. It was nice to know that everyone had made it safely to MO II. The only thing that worried me was Heero and Relena. I tried to think about what Trowa told me,but it was just not hard not to worry about them.  
  
Quatre and I were the first ones to reach the damage. Leaving our gundams out in the middle of no-man's-land was the hardest part. But I knew we would be back.  
  
Quatre was right about one thing. Someone did want to meet him. It was Dorothy. And she had something on her head(which I think was some type of data that connected to the Zero System. I can't really remember!), and a sword in her head. I decided to let the two fight until something drastic happened. And something drastic did happened. Dorothy stabbed Quatre through the stomach.  
  
"You bitch! How dare you do something like that to Quatre!"I yelled at her. "I'll stab that damn sword through you're heart so maybe you'll see how it feels to try to kill an innocent person!"  
  
I couldn't believe that such a person would want to do that to Quatre. What had Quatre done to her anyways? She didn't know what he had been through in the past. But suddenly,the door opened and in came Trowa.  
  
"Trowa! Quatre's hurt,"I said  
  
"Is he alright."  
  
"No! She stabbed him through the stomach."  
  
"Nicole,get Quatre out of here while you can. Wufei just killed Trieze and Duo is outside ready to leave."  
  
"What about Heero and Relena?"  
  
"I have no idea where those two are. But like I said,don't worry about them. Just get Quatre out of here."  
  
"Alright,"I walked back over to Quatre. "Quatre,are you alright?"  
  
"Y-Yes. I'm fine. Look you two. Take Dorothy and get out of here,"he said.  
  
"Quatre,I think Dorothy can take of herself. I told Nicole to get you out of here. And that's what you're going to do,"said Trowa.  
  
"Alright. But make sure that Dorothy makes it out of here."  
  
"C'mon Quatre,"I said. "Duo's waiting for us."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I took Quatre by the shoulder,and we left. Trowa,please make it out of alive,I thought. Make it out alive for me and the other gundam pilots.  
  
Last Impression  
  
Kotoba yori wakariaeru manazashi ga soko ni areba  
  
Hito wa minna ikiteyukeru. mayowazu ni jiyuu ni.  
  
Ayamachi wo koete kizuku hontou no yasashisa  
  
Anata to mitsuketa kara ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
Arasoiau dake ja erarenai dare mo. nani mo.  
  
Osanai te ni sashinobetai. kegare no nai tokimeki wo.  
  
Odayaka ni toki wo kizamu komorebi no nukumori.  
  
Dare mo ga idakaretai zutto kitto ei en ni.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Akiramenai.  
  
Kitsutsuita tsubasa hirogete  
  
Habataku sora kagiri no nai  
  
Yume wo egaku haruka.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Egao misete.  
  
Setsunasa ga afuredashitemo  
  
Kakegaenai ima wo itsuka  
  
Hokoritai kara. So far away  
  
Ayamachi wo koete kizuku hontou no yasashisa  
  
Anata to mitsuketa kara ai to yoberu tsuyosa wo.!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
Daiji na hitono tame ni  
  
Nagasu namida. itami ga.  
  
Sekai wo tsuranuki. daichi wo nurasu.  
  
Kono kanashimi wo tometai!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Akiramenai.  
  
Kitsutsuita tsubasa hirogete  
  
Habataku sora kagiri no nai  
  
Yume wo egaku haruka.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Egao misete.  
  
Setsunasa ga afuredashitemo  
  
Kakegaenai ima wo itsuka  
  
Hokoritai kara!!  
  
I believe your love  
  
Furuenagara  
  
Kuchizuke ni kasaneta negai  
  
("Anata" ga ite.) ("Watashi" ga iru.)  
  
Wasurenai de itsumo.  
  
I believe your dream  
  
Tsunoru omoi.  
  
Itoshisa wo inori ni kaete  
  
Kono kodou wo tsutaetai yo  
  
Atsuku hageshiku. So far away  
  
Luckly enough,Trowa had made it out safely. But there was something that was falling toward Earth. It was a junk of Libra!  
  
"If that block it the Earth,it would start a neverending winter on Earth!"said Duo.  
  
"So what are we going to do?"I asked.  
  
"Leave it to me,"said Heero.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Heero had actually made it out alive(the last time we saw him was before his little battle with Zechs.). "Trowa,do you think he's going to make it?"  
  
"I have no idea. That block could fall to Earth any time. We'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Trowa,that block alone could cause a neverending winter on Earth. People could die. At least let me help!"  
  
"No. Look!"  
  
At first the only this I saw was a shotting star. But then I figured it out. It was Wufei. He had something with him. I tried to get a closer look but it was just too hard. "Trowa,what does Wufei have with him?"  
  
"Hang on. Let me get a closer look."  
  
"Nevermind. I see it now!"  
  
"What is it."  
  
"It's the twin buster rifle for the Wing Zero. It looks like he's going to do it!"  
  
And he did it. Heero saved the Earth. I was so happy. Everybody was going to be all right. I just couldn't believe how many people had died from this foolish war. "Nicole,will you do me a favor and go back to Earth now?"  
  
"Yes. But what about you?"  
  
"I'll meet you down there in a second. I need to say goodbye to someone."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you in a while,"and I started heading toward Earth, once again.  
  
Just Communication  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Nureta sono kata wo atatameru you ni daita  
  
Furueteru yubisaiki ha nani wo motomesama you no  
  
Togire togire demo tsutaete hoshii itami wo  
  
Sameta furi suru koto de otona ni nante narenai  
  
Anata no manazashi momoritai  
  
Kanashimi tsuyosa ni kaeru ai wo shinjite  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
Tooi yoake made yori sotte sugoshitai yo  
  
Nani mo ka mo nakushitemo yasashisa dake na kusazuni  
  
Kotoba yori Kiss de tagai no kodou kanjite  
  
Jyou netsu wo hiki yo seru isshun dakedo ei en.  
  
Setsunaku hageshiku mitsumetai  
  
Nakitai kurai ni anata dake ga itoshii  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo yuzura naide  
  
Wakari aeru hito ga ireba  
  
Tatakau koto dekiru kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ai wo hanasa naide  
  
Afure dashita atsui sugao  
  
Motsureta mune toki hanatte tonight!  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Nani mo osorenaide  
  
Kanjiaeru toshikana ima dare ni mo ubaenai kara  
  
Just wild beat communication  
  
Ame ni utare na gara  
  
Iroasenai atsui omoi  
  
Karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!  
  
I was so happy to see the crew when I got back. There were smiles on everybody's faces(especially the Commander.). Everybody told me what a great job I had done.  
  
"Well done Lt. Well done,"the Commander said with pride. "But why isn't 03 with you?"  
  
"He had to go say goodbye to someone. He'll be here soon though."  
  
"Good. I don't want to expell you for no reason."  
  
I smiled and shook my head. That's the commander. He has his reasons.  
  
"Alright. I'm here,"said a voice in the doorway. It was Trowa!  
  
"Trowa..." My heart soon filled with butterflies(and that's a feeling that I don't have a lot.).  
  
"Nicole. I'm so glad you got here safely."  
  
"Why wouldn't I? The war is over right?"  
  
He smiled. "I guess you're right. Now we can start heading toward peace."  
  
"That's right. And I'll finally get to be with you."  
  
"I'm sorry,but I just worry about you so much now--."  
  
I put one finger over his mouth,and then our lips met.  
  
"You still have that beautiful kiss,"he said after our lips parted.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Trowa...."I paused,not really remembering what I was gonna say!  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy."  
  
"I'm know. I'm very happy. Happy to be with you at last."  
  
"Whatever happened to the other 3 pilots?"  
  
"They went home I guess. But don't worry. We'll always be in touch with them."  
  
"Yes. You are right."  
  
"Well,how about we go celebrate? My treat."  
  
"Oh Trowa. I would love that. But can we go somewhere else?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To outer space."  
  
"To space? But why?"  
  
"Because I want to get a glimpse of space one more time."  
  
He smiled and kissed my cheek. "Alright then. We're going to space!"  
  
I couldn't believe! It hadn't even been a day after the war was over( actually,it had only been a few hours!). I was so happy and overwhelemed. Thank you Trowa,I thought. Thank you so much!  
  
Star Gaze  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi ha  
  
Itsu no hi mo kawarazuni mitsumeteru  
  
Bokutachi no koto wo  
  
Hontou no yasashisa wo  
  
Omou tabi mayou no ha  
  
Kizutsuita anata no chikara ni nari tai kara ta ne  
  
Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki  
  
Boku ha itsu de mo soba ni iru  
  
Soredemo boku ha anata no itami wo  
  
Kawatte agerare ha shi nai  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Kono hoshi de bokutachi ga  
  
Meguriau guuzen ha  
  
Ashita he no tobira wo akehanatsu yuuki ni naru ne  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Toki ni ha kotoba yori mo  
  
Hitotsu no hohoemi ga  
  
Kurayami de oboreta yume  
  
Tasuke dashite kureru  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Hoshi no manazashi ni narou 


	7. Chapter 6: The beginning

Chapter 6  
  
Space was so beautiful since there wasn't a war going on anymore. But looking at what was left over was just horrible. I wanted to cry. Even Trowa could tell.  
  
"You wanna go back?"he asked.  
  
"No. I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going to be fine."  
  
"Alright. Where are we going anyways?"  
  
"We're going to see Duo."  
  
"Does he know that we're coming?"  
  
"Yup. I told him before you came. Well,actually,I told Hilde."  
  
"Oooooh. I see."  
  
"Trowa,it's ok. They know we're coming."  
  
"I hope so. I don't want Duo to get mad."  
  
"Why would Duo get mad anyways? He's with us! Oh,guess what Hilde told me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Duo proposed to her."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. They're getting married in 6 months."  
  
"My goodness. That's awfully early."  
  
"That's what I told Hilde. But I guess those two are so happy with each other that they just had to get married. Not to mentioning that Duo did save Hilde's life."  
  
"You do have a point there."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I want to get married in outer space."  
  
"You really like outer space don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I think it's so much better than the Earth."  
  
"I'll agree with you. But it's not just a great place to have kids. Just ask Quatre. His mother died after she had him."  
  
"Oh god. When did he find that out?"  
  
"He hasn't. I looked up some stuff on his past just recentally. But please don't tell him anything."  
  
"Don't worry. If it's this important I won't."  
  
"Good girl."  
  
"I just hope he doesn't try to kill himself if he does find out."  
  
"Knowing how strong a person he is,he won't try to do anything stupid. He's just like Relena. He wants to move toward peace."  
  
"I admire that. But I still didn't like the idea of him trying to kill you."  
  
"Nicole,please put that behind you now. I'm alive and well. I've already told you how that happened."  
  
I sighed. "Yes you have. I'm very sorry."  
  
He smiled. "Don't worry about. I did sound a bit harsh there I have to admit."  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"But you will promise me--."  
  
"Not to tell Quatre. Trowa I'm very good with these things. You can trust me."  
  
He started to laugh. "Alright. I guess I can trust you with you giving me that stern look and all. Hey look! We've made it!"  
  
We had made to the colony. I was so happy. No more OZ officials,no White Fang soldiers. Everybody was going to be fine and happy. Well,at least I hoped they would.  
  
It's Just Love  
  
Maebure mo naku yobidasu no tenki ga ii kara  
  
Watashi wo machibouke sasete nani sama no tsumori  
  
Hashitte kita no wakatteru kedo sonna koto wa atarimae yo!  
  
Just Love! Ki ni kuwanai aitsu  
  
Ijiwaru wo shichau no wa "sukidakara" yo  
  
Just Love! Ki ni naru kara itsumo  
  
Murina koto ittchau no chotto go-me-n  
  
.Just Love.  
  
Kyou wa ude ni yori wo kakete gochisoushite ageru  
  
Harapeko ni shite uchi ni kute omiyage wo motte  
  
Sakarau nante juunen hayai ima ni itai me ni au wa yo  
  
Just Love! Me wo hikara seteru no  
  
Sukoshi demo nokoshitara yurusanai wa  
  
Just Love! Kokoro wo kometa kara  
  
Mazui hazu nai ja nai ajiwatte ne  
  
.Just Love.  
  
Just Love! Ki ni kuwanai aitsu  
  
Ijiwaru wo shichau no wa "sukidakara" yo  
  
Just Love! Ki ni naru kara itsumo  
  
Murina koto ittchau no chotto go-me-n  
  
.Just Love.  
  
It was spring A.C. 196. Yes,the war might've been over,but people usually have no idea who might try to take over the universe next. Well,us gundam pilots didn't know that.  
  
Trowa and I were getting ready for the wedding. We had gone to live with the traveling circus because there was nowhere else to go. But I guess it kind of made since if you were a lonesome soldier fighting a war.  
  
Trowa's sister Catherine was happy,but wasn't syched about us getting married(and that was because I was also a gundam pilot.). Even though everyone knows how overprotected she is of Trowa,she did let go. But I guess she was kind of jealous because she didn't have a boyfriend.  
  
"Trowa,I'm gonna go get some food. I'll be back in a little bit,"I said as I hurried out the door. I was soooo glad that Trowa wasn't like the people down on Earth. There is just something down there that I just don't understand. But I guess it's because I've never had a family on Earth.  
  
I got back to the trailer around 2:00. It was a really nice day,but everyone was in the tent rehearsing for another show. But to my surprise, Trowa wasn't rehearsing. He was talking to someone. Well,actually,that somone was Heero. So I decided not to go in until the two were done with their conversation.  
  
"Heero called,"he said once I got in the trailer.  
  
"Is something wrong?"I asked.  
  
"Yes. Someone wants to start another war."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We don't know yet. But I need you to stay here."  
  
"Trowa! C'mon! If it wasn't for me,Quatre would be dead by now!"  
  
"It's not about that Nicole. We don't know who these people are. And it worries me that they might use force."  
  
I sighed. "Please let me go. At least let me make sure that Quatre doesn't get killed. And,I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I couldn't believe my BIG FAT MOUTH! Why couldn't I just keep it shut?! "I heard you and Heero talking. He said this has to do with all the gundam pilots."  
  
"Yes,and you do have a point."  
  
"So at least let me help!"  
  
"Can you promise me something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Promise me you won't get killed."  
  
"I already have Trowa."  
  
"Good."  
  
"When are we supposed to leave?"  
  
"I need you to leave right now."  
  
"But why now?"  
  
"Because I think I'm supposed to be meeting someone here,and I don't want you getting hurt. Besides,I want you to go somewhere."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The colony where the press conference is. You're supposed to be meeting Duo there. I'll catch up with you guys as soon as I can."  
  
I nodded. "Alright."  
  
"Please don't sound so dissapointed. I promise I'll meet you when I can."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Heero tells me that someone might be planning to put a bomb in the building where the press conference is going to be held."  
  
"Quatre should be there right?"  
  
"Yes. Relena too."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Are you sure that you wanna do this?"  
  
I nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Be careful for me alright?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
He gave me a hug. "No,you will,"he whispered in my ear."  
  
I smiled. "You can rely on me Trowa."  
  
"Good,that's what I want to hear."  
  
"But can you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If anyone suspicious comes and tries to hurt you,please contact me."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll be fine. But I will promise to contact you if things get a bit uneasy."  
  
"Good."  
  
Trowa stayed at the circus,like he said he was going to. He thought something might happen to Catherine if he didn't stay put. I did what he said and went to the colony where the press conference was going to be held. What was my mission? Try to stop the bomb before it killed all those people in the building. But you know what? By the time I got there, it was too late.  
  
"Oh my god!"I yelled.  
  
"Nicole,get out of the way!"said a voice has he pulled me down. Thank god it was none other than Duo.  
  
"Duo. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Heero told me about the bomb."  
  
"Where's Quatre?"  
  
"I dunno. But I know how to find out."  
  
Duo took me to the building where Quatre worked. Fortunately enough,Quatre was still alive.  
  
"We were late because of car trouble,"he said.  
  
"What about Relena?"I asked.  
  
"I don't know. She wasn't with me."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"There is something I need to tell you two,"said Duo.  
  
"What is it Duo?"  
  
"I got some message from Heero before I was supposed to rescue you Quatre. And I think he was trying to tell me that someone is trying to...steal our Gundams."  
  
"Are you sure?"Quatre asked.  
  
"It's the only thing I can think of. I don't know."  
  
Mind Education  
  
Looking For Mind Education sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
Taisetsu na mono ga sorezore chigau kara yuzurenai kimochi ni naru  
  
Anata ga setsunai to watashi mo kanashii to kokoro de wa katte mo  
  
Nikumi au koto yori yuruseru tsuyosa wo  
  
Te ni iretai soshite futari no  
  
Asu ga chikazuite kuru kara  
  
Looking For Mind Education tadoritsuku made  
  
Kono omoi muda ni shitakunai  
  
So Only For You mamori tsuzukeru  
  
Sono egao ga tsuzuku you ni  
  
To Generation sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
Ai ga mienai to fuan ni omou kedo mayowanai anata to nara  
  
Konna ni hanarete mo miageta hoshi sora ha onaji ni utsuru kara  
  
Kagayaita ano hi wo anata to sogoshite  
  
Akiramenai koto no sono imi  
  
Fuku kokoro de kanjiteru  
  
Looking For Mind Education tadoritsuku made  
  
Kono omoi muda ni shitakunai  
  
So Only For You mamori tsuzukeru  
  
Sono egao ga tsuzuku you ni  
  
To Generation sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
Looking For Mind Education tadoritsuku made  
  
Kono omoi muda ni shitakunai  
  
So Only For You mamori tsuzukeru  
  
Sono egao ga tsuzuku you ni  
  
To Generation sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
"I seriously wish we had been aware of this situation early,"said Quatre as he,Duo and I headed for the space port.  
  
"Quatre,don't worry about it. The worst thing that could happen is if Relena's dead. So we should know soon enough,"said Duo.  
  
I kept quiet as we ran to get to the shuttle. I was wondering how Trowa was doing. Please be alright my love,I thought. You can't die yet.  
  
"You alright Nicole?"asked Quatre.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine,"I said as I nodded my head.  
  
"If you're so worried about Trowa,don't worry about that. I've got a little surprise for you and Quatre,"he said as we found the shuttle.  
  
Guess what the surprise was? Trowa was the one in the shuttle!  
  
"Nicole?!" He asked as he ran over and embraced me. "I told you to not to come. Why did you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. You know how much I hate it when I'm not with you."  
  
He sighed. "I know. I shouldn't be mad at you. At least not at a time like this."  
  
"So,you'll let me help?"  
  
"Yes. You might as well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well,Quatre,I guess we're all ready then,"said Duo. "You know what to do."  
  
Mind Education  
  
Looking For Mind Education sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
Taisetsu na mono ga sorezore chigau kara yuzurenai kimochi ni naru  
  
Anata ga setsunai to watashi mo kanashii to kokoro de wa katte mo  
  
Nikumi au koto yori yuruseru tsuyosa wo  
  
Te ni iretai soshite futari no  
  
Asu ga chikazuite kuru kara  
  
Looking For Mind Education tadoritsuku made  
  
Kono omoi muda ni shitakunai  
  
So Only For You mamori tsuzukeru  
  
Sono egao ga tsuzuku you ni  
  
To Generation sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
Ai ga mienai to fuan ni omou kedo mayowanai anata to nara  
  
Konna ni hanarete mo miageta hoshi sora ha onaji ni utsuru kara  
  
Kagayaita ano hi wo anata to sogoshite  
  
Akiramenai koto no sono imi  
  
Fuku kokoro de kanjiteru  
  
Looking For Mind Education tadoritsuku made  
  
Kono omoi muda ni shitakunai  
  
So Only For You mamori tsuzukeru  
  
Sono egao ga tsuzuku you ni  
  
To Generation sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
Looking For Mind Education tadoritsuku made  
  
Kono omoi muda ni shitakunai  
  
So Only For You mamori tsuzukeru  
  
Sono egao ga tsuzuku you ni  
  
To Generation sore ha tookute  
  
Kewashii to kitto kizuiteru  
  
So Only For You kanjiru tame ni  
  
Umareta kara ei en shinjitai  
  
(translation per line)  
  
Looking for mind education, there, far away!  
  
Undoubtedly aware that it is grim  
  
So only for you, for the sake of experiencing it,  
  
I would like to believe --- born from eternity  
  
An important one --- each differs in not giving up feelings  
  
Sad me and quiet you --- and a heart holds back then.  
  
From hating something, release that strength ---  
  
And two people attain that  
  
Through getting acquainted with tomorrow  
  
Looking for mind education, even working out my way  
  
For this heart is uselessly unprepared  
  
So only for you, I'll continue to defend  
  
So that smile would go on.  
  
To Generation, there, far away!  
  
Undoubtedly aware that it is grim  
  
So only for you, for the sake of experiencing it,  
  
I would like to believe --- born from eternity.  
  
You're calm, but you feel insecure when it comes to that unseen love ---  
  
From eyes raised to the sky to being separated like this, I similarly project.  
  
I spent that sparkling day with you ---  
  
I won't give up its meaning,  
  
I feel it deep in my heart.  
  
Looking for mind education, even working out my way  
  
For this heart is uselessly unprepared  
  
So only for you, I'll continue to defend  
  
So that smile would go on.  
  
To Generation, there, far away!  
  
Undoubtedly aware that it is grim  
  
So only for you, for the sake of experiencing it,  
  
I would like to believe --- born from eternity.  
  
Looking for mind education, even working out my way  
  
For this heart is uselessly unprepared  
  
So only for you, I'll continue to defend  
  
So that smile would go on.  
  
To Generation, there, far away!  
  
Undoubtedly aware that it is grim  
  
So only for you, for the sake of experiencing it,  
  
I would like to believe --- born from eternity. 


	8. Chapter 7: Blind Target

Chapter 7  
  
"Trowa,I am so sorry."  
  
"No. It's ok."  
  
"No really. I am. I know you're mad at me right now."  
  
"Well,maybe a little."  
  
"But after you pushed me into the shuttle,I just shouldn't bare the thought of not being by your side."  
  
"I wanted to go back and tell you,but then this happened and I couldn't. I was just so worried about Quatre."  
  
"We all were."  
  
"Oh c'mon you guys,"said Quatre.  
  
"That's one reason I came to find you guys."  
  
"You just wanted to help out. Don't be ashamed,you can say it,"said Duo.  
  
"I'm not ashamed Duo. I'm just scared,"I muttered.  
  
"Leave her alone Duo,"said Trowa as he hugged me.  
  
"I'll be in the back,"I said as I got up and left.  
  
"Nicole,is everything alright?"asked Trowa as he opened the door.  
  
"No Trowa. Everything is not alright."  
  
"Is it what Duo said?"  
  
"No. It's just."I paused. "It's just that we barely get any time to ourselves. I wasn't with you for two days,and that felt like forever. I want to be with you Trowa."I started to sob.  
  
"Hey,come here now,"he said as hugged and kissed me. "But you are with me now right?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I did that,and I'm sorry I didn't come back ok?"  
  
"Ok. I just feel so stupid."  
  
"Don't say that. You're a great person. That's why I love you."  
  
"I just don't see why anyone would want to start another war."  
  
"Well,that's why we still have politics and crap. But I want you to stay by my side ok?"  
  
I nodded. "Ok."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you really scared?"  
  
I shook my head. "I was. But now that I'm with you I don't see why I should be."  
  
"That's my girl,"he kissed me. "Do you want to go back out,or would like to stay back here?"  
  
"Can we stay back here for just a little bit."  
  
He smiled. "If that's what you want."  
  
"You really don't have to."  
  
"No. I want to stay with you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I wanted to cry. Why do you have to do this to me,I thought. Why do you care so much?  
  
"You guys ok?"asked Duo as he opened the door.  
  
"We're fine Duo."  
  
"Ok. Just wanted to let you guys know that we're almost there,"and he shut the door.  
  
"You want to go back up?"asked Trowa.  
  
"Yeah,"I said as I got up.  
  
"Nicole,will you look at me for one second?"  
  
I obeyed.  
  
"Please be careful out there ok?"  
  
I nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Not without me you won't."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"I'm not going to leave your side. Not after what I did last time."  
  
I smiled. "That sounds nice."  
  
"I don't want you to leave me before we get married."  
  
"I think I can do that."  
  
"So,can I stay by your side."  
  
I smiled. "That's the only reason why I want to marry you right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
When we got there,Heero and Relena were already waiting for us. But we weren't going home just yet. We couldn't. We had business to do. Plus I wasn't going to leave Trowa. Well,not now at least. We still needed each other.  
  
"Nicole,are you ok?"asked Trowa.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
I smiled. "I can't leave you now Trowa."  
  
"Just be careful for me ok?"  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"Good,"and he kissed me.  
  
But then a shot rang out. A bullet flew,and hit me right in the thigh.  
  
"NICOLE! Oh my god!"  
  
I touched Trowa's face. "Trowa.it's Sorgan."  
  
"What?"  
  
I gasped for air. The pain was starting to get worse.  
  
"No. Don't leave me."  
  
I smiled. "I'm not going to leave you. Trowa,Sorgan is in there and you have to stop him. He.he wants the gundams."  
  
"Nicole,we have to get you out of here."  
  
"I'm fine,"I said as I tried to stand up."  
  
"No. No you're not fine."  
  
"Let me take her,"said Relena.  
  
I couldn't believe it. She was actually going to take me to the hospital. "Trowa?"  
  
"Are you sure she's going to be ok?"asked Trowa."  
  
"She'll be fine,"said Heero. "You guys go. I'll catch up." 


	9. Chapter 8: The end of Blind Target and t...

Chapter 8  
  
When I woke up the next morning,I was in a bed with Trowa by my side. "Trowa? Is it actually you."  
  
He smiled and kissed me. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"A lot better thank you. Is it really over?"  
  
"Yes it is,"he hugged me.  
  
"Oh thank god."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. How long was I asleep?"  
  
"For only a day."  
  
"Good. It felt like a week."  
  
"You were doing great at the hospital,so I decided to bring you home."  
  
"I'm so glad you did."  
  
"Well,I'm glad I did too."  
  
"How is everyone doing?"  
  
"Good. Quatre sent you a few things."  
  
I smiled as I looked at the cards and the flowers that Quatre had brought me. "Tell him I said thank you."  
  
"Well,I'll try. He's been very busy lately."  
  
"I bet."  
  
"God I'm so happy you're alive."  
  
"I'm happy your alive. I was so worried about you."  
  
"I was worried about you."  
  
"It wasn't that bad you know."  
  
"Nicole.please don't."  
  
I sighed. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. Listen,I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Quatre wants to send all our gundams into outerspace. He doesn't want anything to happen to us."  
  
I couldn't believe this. And after all I had been throught with Nanashi,I was going to have to say goodbye to my loyal companion. "Trowa."  
  
"You have a couple of days to think about it."  
  
"I couldn't never be parted from Nanashi."  
  
"It's for the best though."  
  
I shook my head. "I wouldn't be able to put up with it."  
  
"Just think about it ok?"  
  
"I'll try too."  
  
"Ok. Well,I'll try to."  
  
"Thank you,"and he kissed me.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About wanting to stay. I shouldn't've put up a fuss about wanting to stay and fight with you."  
  
He smiled. "You love me and you care about me. That's why you wanted to stay. You didn't want me to get hurt."  
  
"You know me to well."  
  
"I have to. That's why I love you. It's ok."  
  
"But still."  
  
"It's ok. You were just trying to protect me. And I thank you for that."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For understanding."  
  
"Well,that's the reason why I'm here."  
  
Clown  
  
Tsumetaku  
  
Kooritsuita tsuki no kakera ga  
  
Furisosogu you ni  
  
Hitori no yoru ga ochite kuru  
  
Namida to  
  
Egao no kamen ni kakusareta  
  
Hontou no kokoro wa itsushika  
  
Dokoka ni okisari de  
  
Light no naka de enjiteru  
  
Nakushita hazu no yorokobi wo  
  
Wasureta hazu no kanashimi wo  
  
Kodoku wo enjitsuzuketeru  
  
Tatoeba yume ni tsukarete mo  
  
Uragirareta ai demo  
  
Kokoro wa kuuhaku no mama de  
  
Omoide sae mo nokosezu  
  
Mitsumeru dake no doukeshi.  
  
Mousugu  
  
Light wo abite aruite yuku  
  
Itsuwari wo daite  
  
Kon'ya mo curtain wa agaru  
  
Namida to  
  
Egao no kage ni tatazunderu  
  
Hontou no kokoro wa jibun wo  
  
Nuritsubushiteru dake  
  
Nagai jikan wo enjiteru  
  
Tokku ni suteta yorokobi wo  
  
Tojikomete kita kanashimi wo  
  
Tsukutta hohoemi ni nosete  
  
Chiisana hitomi ga kagayaku  
  
Kodomo-tachi no kansei  
  
Tsukurimono wo shinjirareru  
  
Sunao na kokoro no mae ni  
  
Kamen wa kuzurete ochiru  
  
Aisareru koto ni funare de  
  
Aishikata mo shiranai  
  
Tatta ichido no kagayaki de  
  
Kokoro ni nani ka afureru  
  
Namida wo shitta doukeshi.  
  
Namida wo shitta doukeshi.  
  
(translation per line)  
  
It's so cold  
  
I'm getting frozen in the moon's embrace ---  
  
And so it's all pouring down on me.  
  
All alone in the night that just draws closer and closer.  
  
And this tear.  
  
It's always hidden in this smiling mask.  
  
But there's still that painful truth in my heart ---  
  
Left somewhere there.  
  
And while performing in the middle of the light,  
  
I'm just supposed to feel nothing but happiness.  
  
I'm just supposed to leave behind all my sadness.  
  
I feel loneliness --- but the show must still go on.  
  
I could get tired but not forget such things as dreams  
  
I could never bring myself to disappoint one's love.  
  
And although my heart still remains in this emptiness,  
  
I can never leave behind my memories.  
  
Learn all you can about that clown.  
  
And once again,  
  
I'm walking away from the spotlight  
  
Embracing only these pretensions.  
  
Yet tonight, this curtain would still rise.  
  
And this tear.  
  
Always stopping short within the shadows of a smile.  
  
But that painful truth in my heart is only mine ---  
  
I'm only crushed, then painted, then. nothing more.  
  
And while playacting for such a drag of time,  
  
There is that happiness abandoned.  
  
Using the sadness locked up deep within me,  
  
I now create that smile on my face.  
  
And those small eyes would surely shine  
  
the innocence of children.  
  
And I'll be building now what I believe in  
  
Gently with the spirit right infront of me.  
  
Let the mask fall off.  
  
I'm never used to feeling that thing called love.  
  
I'm never ever shown just what love is.  
  
There is no more than once of that brightness for me ---  
  
But my heart is overflowing with a strange something.  
  
A clown also knows what a tear is.  
  
A clown also knows what a tear is.  
  
Time passed by. And every day I thought about how great it was that I was getting to spend this time with the love of my life. We thought about the wedding every day. Until finally,Christmas finally came. But the wedding would not take place on Christmas day. Because another war was going to start. And it started because Trieze's daughter wanted to star a war. She wanted to be just like her father. 


	10. Chapter 9: Endless Waltz and Epilogue

Chapter 9  
  
"Nicole,there is something I need to tell you,"Trowa said as he came home from work.  
  
My eyes widened. Something wasn't right. I knew it by the look in his eyes. "No. oh please god no."I whispered.  
  
"I need to leave you again."  
  
"No. I won't leave you."  
  
"Nicole,please don't do anything,"and he rushed off.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Another one was starting. Trowa.why are you doing this to me,I thought. Please don't leave me.  
  
"Lutieneant.you're back,"said the Commander as I opened the door.  
  
"Listen Commander,I need Nanashi again."  
  
"What about 03? Where is he?"  
  
"That's why I need Nanashi. I'm going to fight again."  
  
"Lutieneant.you can't."  
  
"Listen,I have to protect Trowa. I have to get to him."  
  
"You'll get killed. Those mobile dolls out there are too powerful."  
  
I looked him straight in the eyes. "I am a gundam pilot. I am going to fight wether you like it or not. So help me find my damn gundam now."  
  
"Alright. Fine. Come with me."  
  
I was so happy to see Nanashi again. I was so glad that I hadn't left him to burn like all the other gundams. "Commander.I have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did every pilot send their gundams into outerspace except me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"05 didn't leave his."  
  
"Oh god. Something's wrong with Wufei."  
  
"Don't worry about 05. You just worry about 03 ok?"  
  
I nodded. "Right. Thank you."  
  
"Be safe Lt."  
  
"I will. And thanks again."  
  
The first thing I did was go and find Trowa. But I couldn't because there too many mobile dolls trying to kill me. Oh no,I thought. What if they've already got Trowa. Hang on Trowa. I'm coming.Please don't leave me. You can't. Not now. I love you too much.  
  
But I didn't get to see Trowa first. The first gundam pilot I went to was Heero. His gundam was in the water,and Heero was still in it. And I couldn't fine anyone else,so I went in the deep ocean and tried to help Heero myself.  
  
As soon as got close to Wing Zero I tried to get Heero out of the gundam. He's going to die if I don't get him out of here,I thought. But I wasn't thinking about taking my own life. I didn't care. I didn't want Heero to die.  
  
As I tried to get Heero out of the gundam,I was starting to lose more and more air. I thought I was never going to get out of here alive,and then I saw someone. It was Wufei! I was starting to lose my breath,so the last thing I was his gundam Nataku grabing me and Heero and taking us up to the surface.  
  
As soon as we reached the surface,I gasped for air. I had no idea where the hell I was,and I was scared. I guess that Wufei had taken Heero and flown off,because there was no there besides me. And then I started to hear something. I couldn't tell if it was Trowa at first.  
  
"NICOLE! NICOLE!"it was Trowa! "Oh my god! You're ok,"he said as he hugged me and started to kiss me.  
  
"Trowa.?"  
  
"Oh my god. Your ok."  
  
"I'm fine,"I said as I tried to catch my breath. "But where are Wufei and Heero?" But the pain was start to come, plus I couldn't breathe. I couldn't say anything. I then collasped in Trowa's arms.  
  
Epilogue  
  
I was asleep for two whole days. It was probably weird that I survived under water that long,especially without any devices. But now I didn't care. I was alive and well. I just wanted to know where Trowa was,since he wasn't by my side when I got up.  
  
"Well,you're finally awake,"said Catherine as she opened the door.  
  
"Where's Trowa?"  
  
"He's out somewhere. He'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Is it over? I mean,the war?"  
  
"Yes. It's over. You know,you're lucky he found you out there."  
  
"Yes I know. I would've died. I know."  
  
"I'm back!"said Trowa.  
  
"Well,I'll guess I'll leave you two alone then,"said Catherine as she left the room.  
  
"Well,I see you're finally up,"said Trowa as he came in and started kissing me. "I was afriad something had happened since you hadn't woken up in--."  
  
"Two days,"I interrupted. "I know."  
  
He smiled and kissed me. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just fine. I think I really needed the rest."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you up enough to get married in a week?"  
  
I smiled. I couldn't believe it. Trowa and I were actually going to be getting married in a week! "Yes!"  
  
"Good. I have everything ready expect you need to get a dress."  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll have time. Just get some rest for me ok?"  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for saving my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."  
  
"I only did it because you're part of a team,plus I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
White Reflection I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
Kanashimi mo itami mo furikuru you ni habataku  
  
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete.  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo  
  
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana "Never ending story"  
  
Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
  
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni.  
  
Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
  
Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchizuke  
  
Kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Akiramenai jounetsu  
  
Shinjite tsuranuku  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
(translation)  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Far away painted in your eyes  
  
as you gaze back at me  
  
Never ending story.  
  
The wings of courage you gave to me, I spread them open in my heart;  
  
Their fluttering seems to shake off the sadness and painful scars.  
  
Ah, I want to feel the pain of the pulsing,  
  
The shining of the irreplaceable --- of irreplaceable love  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
  
The young ones who desire each other --- fearless of making mistakes!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Far away painted in your eyes  
  
as you gaze back at me  
  
Never ending story.  
  
I want to softly communicate to your bare skin the feelings that are spilling over,  
  
As if hugging close the strength to become gentle.  
  
Ah, I just want to nobly and lithely  
  
overcome this unstable age --- these unstable days.  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
The truth of our acceptance of each other  
  
Kiss me --- and there's nothing else that I'll need!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Believe in the passion that will not give up  
  
Our piercing through the eternal battle  
  
Never ending story.  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Pile up the dreams ever thickly  
  
The young ones who desire each other --- fearless of making mistakes!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Far away painted in your eyes  
  
as you gaze back at me  
  
Never ending story.  
  
A week went by fast,and now Trowa and I are happily married. I can't believe that I'm married so young. But I really love Trowa. He and I seem to understand each other somehow. And I'm grateful for that.  
  
End 


End file.
